Love was just a feeling irrelevant before today
by BurningThroughTime
Summary: But Peter is so much more than that. He is sunsets and storms, he is adventures and tears, he is cheekiness and awkward moments, he is revenge and forgiveness. Peter Parker is what fulfils her, is her contradiction. And he owns her heart. Fluffy One-Shot. 2012 Movieverse.


Hello there, it's me again.

I recently went to see The Amazing Spiderman, and let's just say that I've fallen {again} for certain Andrew Garfield, so for this small, one-shot crossover, I used his version of Spiderman. You however, are free to imagine him as you please. Also, if you haven't heard the song featured below, I recommend you to do so. It's truly beautiful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Spiderman. They belong to Jo Rowling and Marvel respectively.

* * *

'Cause my heart has started beating  
it never has before today  
it must be something in the way she looks at me

Tom Milsom – A little Irony

* * *

The leaves crunched under the weight of his feet. Every step he took brought him closer to her. His heart leapt on his chest, drumming madly in his ribcage. His hands ran through his messy hair, shaking slightly in anticipation. He stared at the autumn landslide, spotting a lonely figure a few metres away. He shook his head, taking a deep breath. He was falling into a quicker step, only to be closer to her. He craved her scent, the sound of her laughter, the sight of her full lips, the sweet words dripping down her tongue. He needed her, **_now_.**

She was sitting on the top of the hill, against a thick tree. The yellow glow of the sunset kissed her fair skin and made her chocolate hair shine golden. His lips felt dry and he could not control his breathing. As if she had heard him, Hermione's head turned around. Her chapped lips formed a large smile.

She let her head fall on his broad shoulder when finally, his body reached hers. An invisible weight removed itself from her shoulders when she felt their fingers intertwining tightly.

No words are needed.

She explored him then, like it was the first time. Her eyes, hungry and ready as always devour every part of him like he was nothing but another handwritten parchment. But Peter is so much more than that. He is sunsets and storms, he is adventures and tears, he is cheekiness and awkward moments, he is revenge and forgiveness. Peter Parker is what fulfils her, is her contradiction. And he owns her heart.

Peter spoke with his body – an expressive eyebrow, a gentle shrug or a careless flick of a hand. Hermione stopped listening to the rumble of his speech sometime when she realized his voice did funny, tingly things to her chest and that his movements outweighed his words, anyway. She was content with just watching his face as he talked.

They've known each other forever – or three years, but really, what's the difference? They were so tangled and twisted up in each other, high off nothing but the other's presence, that you couldn't tell where Peter ended or Hermione began. They were sealed off in their own little bubble, far away from the rest of the world.

He didn't know how much she worries when he was around, terrified that somehow he'd look at her and just know. She liked him too much for her own good.

Hermione hadn't felt so dizzy and light-headed and happy for such a long time and it was all because of the scrawny tall brunette spider with scars in his body and emptiness in his heart. She smiled, brushing a dried leave off Peter's hood as he shivered as her fingers caressed the skin of his neck.

There was a moment then, when Peter turned and Hermione's fingers ended up on his face, and they looked at each other. She couldn't remember how to breathe. Peter reached up and covered Hermione's cold hand with his. Her head dipped lower until they noses bumped awkwardly against each other. A chuckle escaped her mouth.

"I could get used to this "he mumbles, half-teasing, half-exasperated by the gentle brushing of her lips against his. Her breath was hot against his jaw.

Hermione's honey orbs looked up, a small smirk pulled on her vicious lips. "So I thought."

"I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered. "I'm going to kiss you now so all you'll remember is this very moment right now."

Peter pulled Hermione to him, her body going limp in between the tree and Peter's front. She kissed him gently, then hungrily, until they both felt dizzy and disoriented. Neither one of them knew how they were still in the same position, their fronts pressed together tightly and their senses overwhelmed by the other.

Peter smiled, capturing her mouth and kissing once again. As her hands buried deep into his brown locks, he feels the emptiness in his heart fill again, as it always did when he was with her.

* * *

I'd love to hear your thoughts in the _**reviews**_


End file.
